<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter reminder by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294730">Bitter reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Indeed it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecto Carrow/Amycus Carrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alectycus (Alecto/Amycus Carrow) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the DADA classroom. After a long and rather stressful day, siblings and husband and wife, Alecto and Amycus Carrow are discussing a rather depressing subject.</p><p>Amycus queried, "Do you truly believe that our decision to not give that Darlington boy a detention after what he said to us today was the correct thing to do, Ally?"</p><p>Alecto muttered, "No, I don't."</p><p>Amycus nodded. "It served as a bitter reminder though."</p><p>Alecto frowned. "Indeed, a bitter reminder of all of the pain and suffering we caused way back when."</p><p>Amycus said, "Yes, but I wonder where he heard about that dark part of our lives?"</p><p>Alecto asked, "You don't think that---"</p><p>Amycus interrupted her, "Someone deliberately told the Darlington boy about it? Yes, I do think that's what happened. Someone is clearly not pleased that we were offered this teaching position and will do everything in their power to ensure we don't remain here on a permanent basis."</p><p>Alecto scowled. "How irritating, is there anything we can possibly do to find out who this person is, Am?"</p><p>Amycus shook his head. "Not legally, we don't want to aggravate the Minister. We just need to keep an eye out from now on and hopefully they give up soon."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>